I trust You
by valagator
Summary: Trust is hard to find, and so is love.


I will never stop running. This... This "power" is a curse. Chloe is gone, and I can't face anyone anymore. Tears are streaming down my face in miniature rivers, cascading down my cheeks and flying off as I run. I am running to the lighthouse, the only place I can think of to go right now. The path is rugged, laden with hidden dangers, but I don't hesitate to run faster.

Once I reach the lighthouse, I throw my backpack on the ground, and sit with my back up against the cool brick. My phone vibrates, but I don't make a move to look at it. It vibrates again and again and again, never ceasing. After at least three hours, I pull it out. Thirty-seven new text messages... All from Warren. They go from happy to mad to worried pretty quickly.

'Hey Max, up for a movie?'

'Max, is your phone dead or something? You up for a flick?'

'Max!'

'Come on! Answer! This is so stupid! Are you ignoring me or something?'

'Max are you okay?'

'Max I'm getting really freaked out. Text me back.'

'Max, I'm going to find you.'

'WHERE ARE YOU?!'

'Are you trying to freak me the fuck out?'

And so on. I just slip my phone back into my pocket. I can't talk to anyone right now. I may not be able to talk to anyone ever again. I rest my head against the wall, and shut my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, because after I open my eyes, there is no longer any light streaming through the window. I look into my backpack and grab a granola bar. As I slowly consume it, I think about what I've done. I nearly caused an apocalypse, killed a man and his dog, was nearly raped and killed, saw my best friend die, and nearly ripped apart time and space. As I sit contemplating why I'm even still alive, a light falls on my face. I shield my weary eyes, and turn away, scooting into the dark corner not far from me. I hear the door squeak open, and footsteps echo off of the floor.

"Max! Max! Are you here?" It's Warren. I can't let him find me. I try to scoot further into the shadows, but my foot hits my metal water bottle, and a metallic 'clang' is heard. Warren turns toward my hiding spot. He cautiously moves toward me. He lifts up his light, and when it rests apon my figure he breathes an obvious sign of relief. He drops his flashlight on the ground, and runs over to me.

"Max! I've been looking for you everywhere! You scared the shit out of me!" Warren yells. I flinch back. His face instantly softens.

"S-sorry." He says as he scratches the back of his neck. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. What happened?" His sorrowful gaze makes the dam break.

"Warren." I say as I break down in sobs. He hesitates before sitting down next to me and wrapping his arms around my shuddering body. He strokes my head as I sob, whispering calming words into my ears.

When I finally pull myself together, I turn to face Warren. His face is laden with worry.

"Okay. Now please answer my questions." So I do. I tell him about my power, Arcadia bay's storm, and Chloe. At first, he stares at me in disbelief.

"No way. Max that's... Impossible."

"Please believe me. I-I don't know what to do. I lost my best friend... and found that bunker..." I gasp, hands covering my mouth.

"Jeffershit." I whisper.

"What?" Warren asks.

"We have to go. You can either leave or come with me." I say, holding out my hand. He smiles, and takes it.

"I will always come with you."

He says, and we run out the door of the lighthouse.

We reach the door of the barn, and I tell Warren about the dark room.

"He's insane. Do not trust him." I say after explaining. He just nods, still processing what I had told him. We called the police, and they are on their way. Warren and I make our way into the bunker as quietly as possible. We hear voices. I put my finger to my lips to tell Warren to be quiet.

"Kate is taken care of?" Jeffershit. I clench my fists.

"Yea. I guess." That must be Nathan.

"So next, I was thinking Max Caulfield."

"M-Max? Oh, you don't want to take pictures of her. What about... Stella? Yea Stella is a much better model than Max." Wait. Was Nathan... defending me?

"No no. Max is perfect. Beautiful and optimistic. The perfect subject." I hear Warren's breath hitch in his throat, and he grabs my shoulder.

"Anyway, take care of the bunker while I'm gone. I'm going to look for our little Maxie." He walks out of the room. Fortunately, We hid in a dark alcove, so he walks right past us. I motion for Warren to come out.

"N-Nathan?" Nathan turns around as we walk out, hand on his gun.

"Max! How did you get here?" His eyes are soft, a reflection of pity in them.

"I'm here to help you." I say, reaching out to touch his arm. He just steps back.

"How can I trust you? How can I trust him?" He points at Warren. "How can I trust anyone? Do you know what Jefferson has done to me? How do I know you're not working with him."

"Nathan. Believe what you want, but I am telling the truth, so I'm just going to leave if you want to stay and rot here with Jefferson." I say, motioning for Warren to follow me. "We'll find another way to stop him, Warren." Warren steps out first, and as I'm about to leave, someone grabs my hand.

"Wait, Max." Nathan says. I turn around and look into his eyes. "I trust you."


End file.
